Monster in the Garden
"Monster in the Garden" is the ninth episode of Craig of the Creek. Synopsis Craig is determined to catch the monster that has been wreaking havoc in Granddad's garden. Plot The episode begins with Craig asking his parents when they will arrive at his grandparents' house, while having a video call with Kelsey and JP talking about what they will do over the weekend. When they arrive at the grandparents' house, Nicole and Duane get out of the van and greet Grandma Jojo, then Jessica gets down excitedly and hugs her. Bernard goes down and Craig pushes him to greet Grandma, and then Grandma greets Craig, who quickly goes to the garden with Granddad. However, when he enters the garden, the grandfather shows him that something was eating the eggplants, radishes and corn, so both agree that they should stop and go to the workshop. Meanwhile, Jessica and the Jojo send letters to the constituents, and Jessica jokes that they are "constipated" and Bernard makes cookies. In the workshop, Craig observes everything and asks Earl everything, then they start working on his project and Craig draws on a paper the map of his house, a supermarket, Florida and Europe, but Earl suggests that it is only a map of the garden. Craig first says they can place piranhas around the garden, but Earl thinks piranhas could eat vegetables, so Craig suggests they put a fence, which is a good idea for granddad because he has plenty of material. Craig and Earl go out to the garden to build the fence. Craig places the posts all at different angles, and Earl helps him fix them. Then they put the wiring and the door, finishing building the fence. That night, Jessica and Bernard watch their photo album with Grandma, when she went to march for women's rights, and when he married Earl. Meanwhile, Craig is in the kitchen looking at the garden to take care that nothing and no one eats the vegetables. The next morning, Grandpa and Craig look surprised in the garden, with the bitten vegetables, even though he had a fence. Grandpa and Craig think about what the vegetables could be eaten, and Craig concludes that he is a monster. The grandfather hurts his hip and sits on the couch, along with Jojo, trying to discover why he has no hair. Craig sets out to find what the vegetables are eating, and goes alone to the workshop to make a trap with paper and glue, placing a lot of paper with glue around the garden. That night, Craig lies on the couch and has a video call with Kelsey and JP, telling them about what happens with the grandfather's garden. Suddenly, Craig hears a sound coming from the garden and leaves to find out what it is, but falls into his own trap and ends up covered in paper with glue. The next morning, Craig goes out to the garden and sits in a small chair to wait, while eating some cookies. When it gets dark, Craig hears the sound again and enters the garden, discovering that a deer was eating the vegetables. Craig falls and scares the deer, who runs out through several yards and tries to return to the forest through a hole in the fence, but the deer does not fit, so Craig helps him return to the forest. The next morning, Jojo, Earl, Jessica and Craig meet in the yard where the hole is located. Jojo tells a woman in that house that she will call someone to check for more holes in the fence, while Earl fixes that hole and thanks Craig for solving the mystery. The day they leave, Earl and Jojo wave goodbye to the kids while Craig speaks on video call with Kelsey and JP, ending the episode. Characters Main * Craig * Earl * Jojo * Bernard * Jessica Supporting/Minor * Nicole * Duane * Kelsey * J.P. * Mortimer * Kelsey's Dad (mentioned) * Greg (debut) * Chelsey (debut) * Gus the Cat Trivia TBA Video The Garden Monster Craig of the Creek Cartoon Network Craig of the Creek Craig Investigates the Monster in the Garden Cartoon Network Craig of the Creek - Granddad's Garden - Cartoon Network References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Aired Category:Upcoming Episodes